The purpose of the investigation is to expand our present knowledge of conjunctival structure and function. Experiments will be conducted to gain information in 3 areas, namely, 1) detailed anatomy, 2) secretory activity and capacity, and 3) cell proliferative and wound-healing properties. The light microscopic and electron microscopic anatomy of the conjunctiva will be studied in the human and rat. Careful attention will be paid to regional variations in the distribution of goblet cells and goblet cell precursors and in the intracellular organelles of epithelial cells. The cell cycle characteristic and protein synthetic activity of the conjunctival cells from various regions will be determined by autoradiographic methods. Once these properties of the conjunctiva have been studied and established, their response to various types of injury will be elucidated. A study of the conjunctival response to mechanical injury and alkali burns will be made.